


Love the New Shade

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara instantly reached up to grab her hand as she leaned down to gently press her lips against Lena’s fingertips.“Kara,” Lena whispered quietly into the room as she felt soft lips brush against her calloused fingers.“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered back with her lips still pressed to Lena’s long fingers.





	Love the New Shade

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Lips
> 
> I'm sorry this one is so short!

Kara watched her best friend talk about her latest project and couldn't help staring that her red lips. Lena wore her signature shade that complimented her green eyes very well and Kara couldn't take her eyes off of her.

The reporter zoned out for a second as she thought about how soft Lena's lips looked and how nice it would feel to kiss them.

Lena pauses when Kara got this faraway look as she raised a signature brow at the blonde. 

Kara soon realized that Lena has suddenly stopped talking and had caught her staring at her lips. 

A faint blush dusted her cheeks at being caught staring at her best friend’s lips in that way. She reached up to adjust her glasses as she cleared her throat. 

Lena smiles softly at the way the pink rose up Kara’s neck to the tips of her ears. She reached forward to brush a strand of blonde hair behind one of her ears.

Kara startled at the contact as Lena never really was the physical one or one that would initiate contact. 

Lena froze when she felt Kara jolt at the contact and moved to pull her hand away. 

Kara instantly reached up to grab her hand as she leaned down to gently press her lips against Lena’s fingertips.

“Kara,” Lena whispered quietly into the room as she felt soft lips brush against her calloused fingers. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered back with her lips still pressed to Lena’s long fingers. 

“You already are, love,” Lena said with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

Kara’s brow furrowed as Lena noticed her signature crinkle with a find smile. “I meant right here,” Kara said softly as her thumb came up to brush against Lena’s bottom lip. 

Lena’s heart hammered in her chest as she slowly gave Kara a nod. 

In an instant, Kara’s warm soft lips were on hers as Lena sighed into her mouth. 

They kissed for a few minutes until they both pulled away panting. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Kara admitted as Lena’s smile grew wider. 

“Me too,” Lena whispered back as she leaned in for another kiss. 

Eventually, Kara’s Supergirl phone began to ring as she pulled away reluctantly. 

“Dinner at my place tonight? We’ll talk about this. I’ll order your potstickers. Now go be a hero darling,” Lena smiles as she gave Kara’s lips a lingering kiss. 

Kara smiles widely as she stole one more kiss before taking off from Lena’s balcony with a flourish of blue and red.

* * *

Kara couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she skidded into the DEO. J’onn gave her a sideways glance before looking back up at the large monitors. 

“What’re you so happy about?” Alex asked as she moved to stand next to her sister. 

“Nothing!” Kara exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked intensely at the screen in front of her. 

“Uh-huh,” Alex said with a smirk as she picked up a nearby tablet, “love the new shade of lipstick by the way.” 

Kara sputtered as she reached up to wipe her lips and indeed found a familiar shade of red staining her fingers all while Alex cackled behind her. 


End file.
